The Penalty of Failing
by FrogsGoMoo
Summary: Azu fails most of his classes. His owner's really mad at him and Azu has to pay her back for the school supplies. Azu know's he has to wiggle his way out of it, but how? COMPLETE
1. The Penalty

Disclaimer- I don't own neopets Adam does! Azu is my red gelert.  
  
Note- Ok this is my first Fan Fic and I'm aware that it probably stinks and that there are probably some spelling and grammar mistakes but hey I never pay attention in Language Arts so I let my spell-check do the work!  
  
Another Note- Aniviel is my name on my account lotrfreak_fan on neopets so I'm using that name in the story.  
  
"Azu!" yelled Aniviel as she stormed into the room. Azu cringed he knew what was coming and he didn't want to hear it he really didn't.  
  
"It wasn't me! I was framed! I swear I knew nothing about those eggs!" Azu pleaded in a desperate attempt to prove his innocence.  
  
"What eggs?" asked Aniviel, her wrath forgotten for the moment.  
  
"Ummm eggs, I didn't say eggs, actually I said eggs are my favorite food," Azu nervously chuckled at the end of his statement.  
  
"Ok eggs are your favorite food, I'll remember that," Aniviel said. Azu made a face, he hated eggs.  
  
"Anyway what was I mad about? Oh yes this!" With that Aniviel whipped Azu's latest report card from behind her back. Azu went pale. It wasn't his fault all his teachers hated him.  
  
"I didn't pay all those neopoints for school supplies JUST for you to get five F's! Five F's! Out of six subjects! Azu you are in such MAJOR trouble! Why in my day if I got five F's I would have gotten so badly yelled at by my parents, by my teachers."  
  
"And you had to walk to school five miles every day in a blinding snowstorm, right?" Azu vainly tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Don't even TRY to get your way out of this one mister! You are going to have to earn BACK every single one of those neopoints I seemed to have wasted on your school supplies! Every single one of them!" Aniviel's face was practically red now. Azu cringed, that was 5,392 neopoints he had to earn, and he only had 52.  
  
"Ok, then," he desperately agreed, "I'll play games every single day till I pay you back."  
  
"No way, too easy and too fun. You're going to work as a shop keeper until you pay me back," Aniviel said firmly.  
  
"NO! Not that! ANYTHING but that! My friends are going to come and laugh in my face! I'll do anything, I'll wash the guild house, I'll mow people's lawns! Even BABYSITT! Just not work as a shop keeper!!!"  
  
"It's a bit too late for that Mister. You should have thought of that BEFORE failing most of your classes. I already signed you up to be jenNelaine91's shop keeper. You'll get 10% of any items you sell. You start Wednesday," Aniviel said.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" cried Azu, but he saw it was already too late. When Aniviel got something into her head, she didn't stop until it was done. "There's only one way" thought Azu, "and it calls for drastic measures."  
  
*Thanks for reading my story. I'll add more chapters later. I know it's pretty bad I'm sorry. JenNelaine91 is one of my friends on neopets and in real life. Any way thanks for reading my story! 


	2. An Accomplice

Disclaimer- I don't own neopets, I just wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
".so I have to turn myself invisible. Can you help me?" Azu finished telling his brother Baby of his horrible sentence of having to work as a shop keeper, except Baby was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"You *gasp* want me *chuckle* to help you *snort* to become invisible? That's the funniest *chuckle* thing I've heard *gasp* in years! Baby managed to blurt out.  
  
Azu tried to ignore the fact that his brother was acting so immaturely. He was SUPPOSED to be the oldest and most responsible and was MOST of the time. "Baby this is serious. I desperately need your help!" Azu pleaded.  
  
"Ok, ok what can I do?" Baby asked regaining his composer.  
  
"Well, can I borrow about a thousand neopoints from you?" Azu asked in a rush. He knew Baby would say no, he NEVER let anyone touch his precious neopoints.  
  
"Why would I give you my precious neopoints, little brother? What's in it for me?" Baby asked. That's how he had gotten all his neopoints. Let someone borrow some, and make them pay him back more.  
  
Azu knew he was going to end up paying more back to Baby. He also knew it was no use even trying to argue. He went strait to the deal, "I'll pay you back 1,100 neopoints back."  
  
"No way! Make it 1,200 or no deal," Baby responded.  
  
"Sure," Azu was quick to agree. It was less then he expected, "it's a deal." The two brothers shook on it.  
  
"I would have given you 2,000 neopoints just to see you make fun of yourself in public but hey, if I can get money out of the deal, then I get money," added Baby. "You little stinker! Then I want 2,000 neopoints!" Azu was quick to shout back.  
  
"A little too late little brother, we already shook on it, now here's your neopoints," Baby said as he handed Azu 1,000 neopoints. Now as part of the deal I want to tag along and watch you make a complete fool of yourself.  
  
"Well then won't you be amazed when I make myself invisible!" Azu said.  
  
"Wait one minute!" Baby added as they headed out of the house, "aren't you grounded for like a year?"  
  
"Only one month," Azu responded.  
  
"But doesn't that mean you AREN'T aloud out of the house? You are going to be in even more trouble with Aniviel if she finds out." Baby said. Even as he said it though he knew Azu wouldn't change his mind. It was useless arguing with a gelert that had a brick wall for a brain.  
  
"Who says she's going to find out?" asked Azu as he headed down the path that led to the street.  
  
"It's just that-" Baby started to say but was cut off by Azu.  
  
"I said she's NOT going to find out, because if she does the tooth fairy is going to make that person or pet rich tonight," Azu was a great fighter also and wasn't shy to show it, "now hurry up before we get busted."  
  
"Before YOU get busted," Baby said as he hurried down the path after Azu, "I'm ALLOWED out of the house!"  
  
"Maybe, but the accomplice always gets in trouble, too, even if he didn't commit the actual crime," Azu added, "now let's bust this joint."  
  
"What have I gotten into?" Baby briefly wondered as he hurried down the path after Azu. "Whatever it is I better not get in trouble, or else Azu is going to pay, and pay big time."  
  
Neither Azu nor Baby noticed the curtain on the upstairs window drop back into place, or the figure that slipped out the door after them. To be continued.  
  
*Ok I know it's not the best story, and I'm sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes. Anyway thanks for reading! 


	3. Argument on the Road

Disclaimer- I don't own neopets!  
  
"So, what do you need to create your 'invisible potion,' Azu?" Baby asked sarcastically.  
  
"One, my invisibility potion IS going to work so don't think that it isn't." started Azu.  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't going to work!" protested Baby.  
  
"Your tone of voice said that you didn't think that it's going to work. Anyway back to the question, I need five different ingredients, a tent in a box, a-" Azu was cut off by a snort of laughter from Baby.  
  
"You actually think that your invisibility potion will work! A tent in a box! How are you EVER going to make and invisibility potion with a tent in the box?" by the time he had finished saying that, Baby was almost on the floor he was laughing so hard. His brother was soooo strange sometimes, it was funny.  
  
"Listen mister," Azu started to say, "if you find this so hilarious you can just go home! I for one am NOT giving up! I refuse my dignity to be hurt by working as a lowly SHOPKEEPER!" Azu shouted out the last word.  
  
"Ok, ok if you believe it so badly let's get into town to buy your things. The sooner you get them, the sooner you embarrass yourself, the sooner I can have a good laugh. Laugher is healthy for you, you know," Baby said. He knew it would annoy his brother. Annoying his brother was a real sport. It really should be made the national pastime, he thought.  
  
"You opened your mouth one time too many, brother!" Azu said with a hiss, launching himself at Baby.  
  
"Prepare to lose twerp," responded Baby.  
  
The two hit each other with a thud. They rolled around in the dust for a while, until Baby pinned Azu to the ground.  
  
"Listen up and listen good," he told Azu, "I can easily run back to out home and tell Aniviel exactly where your going and what you're doing. Then you'll be in even more trouble. Now get up quietly and put up with me, or prepare to face the consequence!"  
  
Azu gulped but nodded.  
  
"Let's go get the things for my invisibility potion, ok?" Azu asked nervously. Baby nodded. That was close, Azu thought, better keep him on my side for the rest of the trip, or at least until I become invisible. At that last thought Azu chuckled evilly.  
  
"What did you laugh for?" Baby asked.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking. Now let's go before we kill each other or somebody spots us!" Azu responded.  
  
Just as Azu said that, both brothers felt a paw grab each of their shoulders. They jumped in fright then slowly turned around to see a small red meerca frowning at them.  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" the meerca asked.  
  
"Freak! You scared me to death! What are you doing out here?" Baby asked his little brother.  
  
"Actually, I should ask what are YOU doing here, especially Azu, who I know happens to be grounded!" Freak responded.  
  
"For your information, we happen to be going shopping, brother," Azu answered.  
  
"Oh goody! Can I come along, too? I need to buy a toy for Strider," Freak asked.  
  
"No-" Azu started to say but was cut off by a look from Baby.  
  
"Of course you can come, Freak! Strider does need toys to keep him happy!" Baby said. He had a bad experience with his younger brother's gruslen, when he was in a bad mood.  
  
"YAY!" Freak bounced up and down, "I just love shopping trips!" "Be quiet," Azu growled. He liked his older brother well enough but sometimes he just talked way too much.  
  
"Now," said Baby, "let's head out, at this rate we'll reach town by dinner!" It was 1:00 pm.  
  
With that the three brothers headed down the road once more.  
  
To be continued.  
  
***Thanks for reading my story. I'll probably update more this weekend. I know there are spelling and grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. 


	4. The Ingredients

Disclaimer- I don't own neopets, Adam does. No one thinks I own neopets right? Right?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
b30 minutes later/B  
  
Half an hour and only eleven "disagreements" later Azu, Baby, and Freak reached Neopia Central's shops.  
  
"That only took forever," commented Baby as they walked through the street.  
  
"Be quiet, we're here at least," Azu hissed at him. He had lost eleven out of eleven arguments with Baby.  
  
"So where are we going first?" Freak asked in a cheery little voice. He was the only one of the trio who wasn't ready to kill the other two.  
  
"Yeah, where are we going?" Baby asked Azu. Azu still hadn't told him what he needed to buy.  
  
"Well if you be quiet long enough for me to tell you, I will," Azu answered.  
  
Baby and Freak nodded. "We'll be quiet," they said together.  
  
"Ok then, as I started to say before, I need five ingredients. Number one: A tent in a box." Azu started.  
  
Baby snorted with laughter but one look from Azu silenced him.  
  
"Anyway," Azu continued, "I need a tent in a box, beany burpers, an air faerie eraser, invisible sand, and a healing potion IX. We can probably find them on the shop wizard to make things easier. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes! I have a question!" Baby said waving his paw around.  
  
"I pick you Mr. Baby. What is your question?" Azu sarcastically asked.  
  
"What do you need all those things for?" Baby asked.  
  
"I thought it was pretty obvious but I'll explain anyway. The healing potion is to mix the invisible sand, the beany burpers, and the eraser into. The invisible sand is used to make me invisible, the eraser, because it's a faerie one, is used for luck, and the beany burpers, because they sound cool." Azu explained.  
  
Baby groaned.  
  
"What's the tent in the box going to be used for?" asked Freak.  
  
"Oh yes, the tent in the box is going to be soaked in my potion until it becomes invisible. Then I'll where it, thus I'LL be invisible!" Azu explained.  
  
"Oh," was all Freak had to say.  
  
Baby just rolled his eyes. Azu was the strangest gelert he had ever met! He actually believed his potion was going to work!  
  
b15 minutes later/B  
  
15 minutes later Azu had gathered all his items and the trio was hiding behind a tree.  
  
"See," Azu was saying, "I'll just still the tent in a box into my potion where it will become invisible."  
  
"I can still see it," commented Baby.  
  
"Obviously, it needs to soak for about 5 minutes," rebutted Azu.  
  
Baby just shook his head. "Listen, I'm starved. I'm going to go get a smoothie. Meet you back here in five minutes. Coming Freak?"  
  
"Sure, I'm thirsty, too," Freak responded. "Ok then," Azu agreed, "you just probably won't be able to see me then."  
  
Baby snorted. He clearly didn't believe that Azu was going to become invisible.  
  
Let them not believe, Azu thought, they'll just be even more surprised! I bet they'll even beg to use my potion. And will I let them? Only if they pay me big! Mwhahahaha!  
  
To be continued.  
  
***Sorry about the long wait, I was busy with schoolwork. School = evil. EVIL EVIL! *cough * Anyway, this isn't my best chapter, sorry about that.  
  
Krawkidile- Thanks for reviewing! Tent in a box! YAY! 


	5. Busted!

Disclaimer- I obviously don't own neopets, I just wish I did.  
  
Note- I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have an excuse! You see I had to move and a week ago the movers packed my computer and it wasn't unpacked until 11-20, and the internet wasn't up till 11-26, soooo that's why I haven't updated!  
  
Also this is my last chapter! So enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"My tent in a box is done soaking!" Azu cried. It actually was, you couldn't see it anymore. It might have just deteriorated though.  
  
Azu carefully pulled the tent out of the potion and put it on. There was one minor glitch, he couldn't tell if he was invisible or not.  
  
Where Baby and Freak when you need them, Azu thought.  
  
Just then Baby appeared slurping a kiwi slushy with Freak bouncing behind him.  
  
"Where's that gelert gone to know?" Baby asked himself.  
  
Azu grinned in pleasure, they couldn't see him yet he was standing almost directly in front of him. The invisibility potion had worked!  
  
"Here I am!" Azu shouted jumping up and down and waving his arms.  
  
"I hear him!" Freak shouted. Baby rolled his eyes that meerca was just too darn cheerful sometimes.  
  
"Can you see me?" Azu asked.  
  
"No," replied Baby truthfully, he really couldn't see him. Baby didn't believe that the invisibility potion had actually worked. There just had to be some other explanation why they could hear Azu but couldn't see him.  
  
"So I'm really invisible?" Azu asked as he pulled off his tent.  
  
"There he is!" Freak shouted the obvious. "Yes, I can see him as well as you do," Baby answered with a growl in his voice.  
  
"Yes Azu, you really are invisible, but how is that going to help you get out of your job as a shop keeper?" Baby asked.  
  
Azu leaned over and whispered something into Baby's ear. Baby just rolled his eyes.  
  
bThe Next Day/b  
  
The next day, at 6:42 a.m. to be precise, Aniviel went into Azu's room to wake him up. Azu hadn't been expecting her until 6:50 so he wasn't yet invisible, that was his downfall.  
  
"Wake up Azu!" Aniviel cheerfully shouted as she shook Azu. "It's time to wake up, you have to be at jenNelaine91's shop by 7:30," she told him as she opened the curtains.  
  
Azu lay in bed thinking desperately for a way out know. He had planned to get up before Aniviel came in so he could put his tent on. I know he thought to himself, as soon as she leaves I slip the tent on and hurry out the door.  
  
"Oh yeah," Aniviel added as she headed out the door, "don't even think about becoming invisible." Aniviel reached onto Azu's hook and pulled off the tent.  
  
Azu gasped. "How did you know?"  
  
"Easy Azu, I saw you leave and sent Aria to follow you to see what you were doing since you weren't allowed to leave the house."  
  
Aria stepped into the room and smirked at Azu.  
  
"Why you little." Azu growled.  
  
"That reminds me," continued Aniviel, "you're grounded an extra two weeks for sneaking out of the house."  
  
Azu put his head on his hands. How did his plan go so horribly wrong? He glared at Aria, he would pay!  
  
b45 minutes later at jenNelaine91's shop/b  
  
Azu groaned as the first customer of the day walked into the shop with a clatter. His day had just started and already it was horrible.  
  
"Hello there! I'm Azu. How may I help you?" Azu asked with fake cheeriness.  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhh." the chia that had just stood there looked around stupidly.  
  
"Yes?" Azu asked again, he was already loosing his patience.  
  
"Do you have any striped omelets in stock?" the chia asked.  
  
"I'm sorry we don't have any, because suck a thing doesn't even exist!" Azu fairly yelled.  
  
"Are you positive?" the chia tried again.  
  
"Yes, I'm positive," Azu responded. This was torture pure torture. Only two months and twelve days to go. Azu didn't know if he would make it. Surely he would go insane by then.  
  
"How about rainbow omelets then?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The End  
  
***Thanks for reading my story. In the future there MIGHT be more stories about my pets, I'm not sure yet. But that's the end for now! Boohoo, I know quite sad isn't it? LOL! 


End file.
